Secrets At Merlotte's
by anamaric17
Summary: Franklin visits Tara at Merlotte's and one thing leads to another. She finds herself once again being swept away by him...


Title: Secrets At Merlotte's"

Author:Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Pairing: Tara and Franklin

Rating: R- NC-17

Summary: Franklin visits Tara at Merlotte's and one thing leads to another. She finds herself once again being swept away by him...

Disclaimer: None of this happened in the books or the show...just in my head.

A/N: For Franklinmuse for keeping the pairing alive! You're awesome!

"Tara, what the fuck he doing here again?" Lafayette's deep voice asked the bartender as she tied the apron around her waist. Her tight braids swinging around her shoulders and down her back.

"What the hell you talking about Lala?"

"That vampire. The one you said you weren't friends with."

Tara froze her heart thumping triple time and her body breaking out in a cold sweat. Franklin Mott was there. Her cousin was watching her and she ignored him. She had a bigger problem to worry about at the moment. As she approached the bar, she tried to look serious and pissed not the slightly scared way she was really feeling.

"Franklin I know this is a public bar and all, but don't you have somewhere else you could be?"

Franklin smirked sipping his A positive True Blood. She looked at him, watching the dark red liquid slide down his undead pale neck. Nervously, she turned her eyes away trying to ignore the tightening in her chest. She had a one night stand with Franklin, and for the past two nights he tried talking to her; among other things like getting her to return to the hotel room with him. It was somewhat hot that he still wanted her after the way she treated him, but now it was almost like stalking.

"Now Tara, don't be that way. I just came to see you and my do you look splendid."

His voice soft and coating as he whispered her name. It made the hair on her neck stand up everytime he said it. Her eyes connected with his for a second before she spoke again.

'Franklin why are you really here? What do you want from me? I mean don't you have other things to do than watch me bartend?"

He smiled wide this time and reached for her hand. She watched his large, cold fingers entwine with her slender darker ones. Her breath caught in her lungs and momentarily she hoped Sam wouldn't walk out and see them.

"I can't think of anything more beautiful to watch than you. You are amazing at what you do Tara, and I missed you."

Franklin had leaned across the bar pulling her within his personal space. She wanted to push him away but at the same time, she was craving his nearness. Franklin was a mystery and she was scared of him. So why did her body hum whenever he was close. Why did she consciously wait for night to arrive to just catch a glimpse of him. As if reading her mind, he kissed the back of her hand and let her go. She knew he could see the want in her brown eyes.

"Can I see you after work tonight?" He asked and she bit her lip thinking could she say no this time and really mean it?

"Franklin I'm..." Just then Sam called her to the back and she had to leave. He just watched her go.

After Sam chewed her out for traveling down the same path as Sookie, she sat out back sulking. She hated that Sam now knew about Franklin, and she hated that she had actually defended a vampire. A vampire who was demanding and creepy, but also sweet, generous, and sexy as hell. She shook her head with half a mind to go home, but just as she was deciding what to do next a dark shadow descended above her.

"I was wondering where you got off to." The tall vampire said peering from above her said making her momentarily speechless. He didn't ask any questions of what Sam said or why she was outside, he just swooped down and kissed her. His kiss was deep and strong as one of his hands lifted her chin up making her eyes close. His kiss turned into a full on make out session as Tara felt Franklin's lips leave her own and slide down to her neck. She moaned clasping on to that dark, unruly hair of his before she remembered they were outside and still at Merlotte's.

"Wait...wait we can't-"

She tried but he was too far gone to listen. His lips found the top of her shirt just above her collarbone and he slowly ran his tongue over her skin.

"I want you Tara. I want you to be mine."

He whispered gently nipping the skin he was previously caressing with his tongue. She gasped enthalled by him and what he was doing to her.

"We shouldn't..not here please!"

She begged barely making any sense. His mouth was now kissing her breast through the thin T-shirt and bra she was wearing. Her head was flung back and her legs had opened on their own. What was this man, this vampire doing to her she wandered. Franklin stopped long enough for her to gain some control and she swallowed deeply before speaking again.

"I'm...I'm still needed at work, and Sam-"

"I don't care about what Sam says. I want to make love to you."

She licked her dry lips and wanted badly to give into him but they just couldn't, not where they were.

"I can't. We're outside damnit and anybody can see us." She said angry that nothing ever fell in place the way she wanted.

"I have a car. We could...I'll take you to my car." Franklin said making the idea sound like he planned the whole thinhg instead of it just being on a whim.

"I'm not some random backseat whore Franklin!" she said pushing at his shoulder not really moving him. He frowned a bit before smiling and picking her up.

"I would never dream you were. I only suggested a less open area. We could always make our way to your home Tara."

Before Tara could once again tell him about having to work, they were at Sookie's front door. She looked aroung puzzled and confused.

"How did you-"

"Vampire are incredibly fast, but don't worry I'll go as slow as you want me to. I'd never hurt you my sweet." He said kissing her again and she let him.

"Now, you have to let me in angel." He whispered tracing a path up the side of her neck sending shivers through her. She nodded still a little dazed by how fast everything was happening. She knew a part of her shouldn't go through with this. After all, she never told him where she lived yet he seem to have found it easily. The other part of her wanted to relive the one night stand she shared with Franklin. To capture that pure pleasure, to feel cherished and needed, desired and dare she think it...loved?

"Ok you-you can come in." She said and he groaned in satisfaction as they crossed the threshold and he kicked the door shut.

"Where is your bedroom?" He asked his lips on her neck again as his mumbled words vibrated and caused her skin to tingle. She told him where the room was and he continued to taste her skin as he carried her there.

"You are so precious Tara. My sweet Tara."

Said the vampire as he laid her down on the dark colored bed. Her heartbeat raced and she watched him remove his clothes, his skin glowing pale in the dim light of the moon. She told herself she could do this, that she could let him be the one to mend his broken heart. Franklin linked their hands together before kissing her softly on the lips. Her eyes closed and he moved down her body placing a kiss here and there. It was like nothing she ever felt so light, so sweet, so right.

"Frankling stop teasing please."

She whispered high on him already and so close to the edge she didn't think she could hold on any longer. He stared down at her before unbuttoning her jean shorts and pulling her shirt over her head. Tara was left in just a bra and panties and he just stared and stared at her drinking in her beauty.

"My, you are just perfect." He said looking in her eyes and to her surprise really meaning it. Tears slide down her face because no one had ever said that to her, and no one had ever obviously cared about her that completely, or loved her like he did.

"Shh...shh baby let me take your pain away." He said wiping at her tears. She couldn't speak still shocked that he loved her, but she didn't need to because he knew what to do. Tara let him take his time getting reaquainted with her body. He noted every curve, mole, every shade difference of her skin and the muscles that ran beneath it. By the time he was done, she was shaking almost violently and had climaxed at least three times without any actual penetration from him.

"Look at me Tara. My Tara."

He said demanding and she couldn't resist his dark voice. His fangs were bared but she wasn't afraid of them.

"Do I please you?"

"Ye-Yes Franklin. Very much."

She whispered blushing a bit and turning her head to the side. He moved her hands up above her head and finally entered her. She gasped arching into him almost shell-shocked by his length. Somehow, the second time felt like the first time, and she lost the ability to control anything but her sense of feeling. And feel she did on a maximum level.

She couldn't breathe fully, her tears were flowing again as he gently lapped them up between thrusts, whispering her name. He did that repeatedly, call out her name and she had a fleeting thought maybe he just liked the way it sounded, or maybe he was trying to keep her from forgeting it.

Soon after Franklin let one of his hands slide between their bodies and flick against her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Tara screamed breaking into a million pieces and scratching his back trying to contain the feeling.

"Oh my darling yes!" He groaned licking the shell of her ear and causing her body to shatter once more. By the time he finally came, she could not move, could not speak. She was sated more than she ever been with anyone. She didn't even notice she was falling to sleep until he whispered goodnight and something about leaving before sunrise.


End file.
